Tu eres mi humanidad
by delena4ever29
Summary: Continuación de la cuarta temporada, a partir del capítulo 4x15...


_Y entonces todo se volvió en camara lenta..._

2 HORAS ANTES:

Mystic Falls se encontraba relativamente tranquilo, o eso es lo que aparentaba, ya que las mentes de Stefan, Elena, Caroline y Bonnie no dejaban de funcionar, como si trataran de llegar a la meta de algo que ya se ganó. En la casa de los Gilbert se encontraban los cuatro reunidos tratando de hacer un nuevo plan para salvar a Jeremy y Damon.. aunque no sabían si estaban juntos o separados

- Tenemos que hacer algo urgente - interrumpió Elena el silencio

- Elena, lo sabemos, pero Bonnie ha perdido los poderes, como quieres que lleguemos a localizarlos? - dijo Stefan

- Stefan tiene razón Elena, que vamos a hacer? - la barbie vampira se estaba desesperando y lo dejaba notar

- No nos vamos a quedar mas aca, nos vamos a buscar por todo Mystic Falls y no acepto un no, voy o con ustedes o sin ustedes - gritó Elena

En ese momento todos miraban para todos lados, convenciendose de que no les quedaba otra alternativa que esa, a pesar de correr el riesgo de que quizas Damon y Jeremy sigan en la isla

- No! osea si, es una buena idea Elena. Pero no podemos arriesgarnos, tendremos que separarnos, que dos de nosotros vayan a la isla y dos de nosotros nos quedamos acá - dijo Stefan lo mas calmadamente que pudo

- Ok, esta bien. Bonnie y yo buscamos acá, tu y Caroline vayan a la isla, les parece?

Pasaron tan solo dos segundos y ya habían partido su plan, Elena y Bonnie buscando en Mystic Falls y Stefan con Caroline se fueron a la isla. Elena tenía el presentimiento de que habían vuelto por eso eligió quedarse a buscar con Bonnie, fueron a todas las partes que existen en Mystic Falls, literalmente. Y nada. Por otro lado, Stefan y Caroline llegaron lo mas rápido que pudieron a la isla, por suerte encontraron algo, pero no algo que diera esperanzas precisamente.. El anillo de Damon

Caroline y Stefan caminaban rápido mientras Caroline se tropieza con algo, no era algo grande. Se sorprendió ya que era algo chico y duro, no precisamente lo que uno piensa al venir a una isla.

- Caroline, estas bien? vamos, tenemos que seguir - le dijo stefan con una mirada inexpresiva en sus ojos

- Si si, solo que... Stefan! este no es el anillo de

- Damon - Stefan completó la frase y a partir de ese momento se dió cuenta de la gravedad del asunto

- Oh dios mio no! que significa esto? hay que llamar a Elena urgente, Damon tiene que estar aca

- No! no lo hagas Caroline, lo unico que hará es empeorar la situación, que pasa si Jeremy se encuentra separado de Damon? esto puede ser una trampa - dijo Stefan mientras se alteraba poco a poco

Mientras tanto en Mystic Falls, Elena se desesperaba cada vez más, no sabía que hacer.. donde podía estar Jeremy.. y Damon? donde estaban los dos? Ni los mensajes de texto con Stefan habían sido esperanzadores, no encontraron nada en la isla. Y ya era de noche, habían estado buscando por mas de una hora.

- Tiene que estar aca, Bonnie. Tenemos que encontrarlos, donde no hemos buscado? - preguntó Elena mirando para todos los lados desesperadamente

- Shane me quitó todos los poderes Elena, el ahora me controla. Tiene un plan entre sus manos... tenemos que pensar bien cómo hacer las cosas

- No voy a pensar nada Bonnie, hay que actuar como sea

La verdad, Elena ya no sabía que pensar, sentía que todo era una pesadilla, pero una pesadilla real que se vuelve infinita y sin regreso atrás. Hasta que se le ocurrió a donde no habían ido, y no habían ido precisamente porque no era un lugar que quedara "en Mystic Falls". Era el lugar menos favorito de Elena, por lejos. Era tan triste para ella que su mente ya no le recordaba mas esa imagen, como una forma de auto-protección.

- El puente Wickery - dijo Elena casi en un susurro y con una mirada realizadora - Tienen que estar ahí Bonnie, es lo único que queda

Elena y Bonnie partieron rápidamente a ese lugar, ese lugar que era mejor no recordarlo nunca más.

Stefan recibió el mensaje de texto de Elena y decidió irse de la isla con Caroline lo más rapido posible. En ese momento agradecía de verdad sus poderes vampíricos, sobre todo la velocidad. Si fuera un humano, todavía ni siquiera habría llegado al muelle para tomar el bote y irse a la isla.

Cuando Elena y Bonnie llegaron al puente Wickery no vieron nada, absolutamente nada. Elena se estaba desesperando

- No puede ser, Bonnie, intenta hacer algo de magia por favor, este es el ultimo lugar - Elena chillaba y sentía como se mareaba poco a poco, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de un modo aterrador  
- Elena, no puedo. Pero tenemos que entrar en el bosque, por acá, ven.. vamos a ir justo a lugar donde Shane me enseñaba expresión.. justo allá - dijo Bonnie apuntandole con el dedo

Y... Elena corrió con toda su velocidad vampírica y llego en cosa de centésimas, y Bonnie por supuesto se las tuvo que arreglar sola corriendo hacia ese lugar

Y entonces.. vió, vió lo que nunca hubiera querido ver en su vida. Rápidamente se le mezclaron pensamientos en su cabeza, sin la capacidad de poder pararlos, iban mas rapidos que un vampiro.

- Quien eres tu, libralos ahora! - grito Elena lo mas que pudo mostrando sus colmillos como nunca lo había hecho antes

- Elena, eres tu o no? - dijo Vaughn burlándose - si eres tu.. bueno, tu quieres la cura asi que... tienes que aceptar las consecuencias

La imagen era dolorosa e insoportable de ver. Jeremy se encontraba a un lado sosteniéndose en un pie, mientras Damon se encontraba al otro lado en la misma posición de Jeremy, sólo que había algo al medio que Elena no pudo entender hasta que...

- Aterradora imagen no, Elena? - se burló Vaugh nuevamente

- Libralos ahora o juro que

- Juras que? no te tengo miedo, soy el peor cazador que hayas visto, te lo aseguro... hasta yo me espanto a mi mismo...

- Ya maté a uno, no voy a dudar en matarte - le miró Elena con una mirada fija y furiosa

- Yo que tu no estaría tan segura, te recuerdo que existe la maldición del cazador, tu noviecito me contó que la viviste - se rió Vaughn, disfrutando de esta situación

Bonnie llegó, sin causar ningun ruido y fácilmente captó de que se trataba todo este juego de tortura.

- Elena - interrumpió Bonnie - esto no es tan simple como parece.. quien eres tu? - Bonnie le preguntó a Vaughn

- Y la diferencia es, que yo si sé quien eres tu - le dijo Vaughn con un tono irónico - como ven... este es mi juego favorito de tortura, ambos estan parados en un pie... si Damon se cae, Jeremy muere aplastado por eso que ven arriba de el y si Jeremy se cae, Damon muere por esta estaca de madera..

Y a partir de ahí a Elena se le aclaró la película, no dejaba de pensar y pensar y de rogar de que fuera su pesadilla mas real vivída, como alguien podría llegar a hacer algo asi? cual eran sus intenciones? quiere la cura? para quien? pero por que tiene que torturar? era mucha la curiosidad que sentía, pero era mas urgente arreglar esta situación como sea, después venía eso

- Asi que, Elena. Te voy a dejar que tu elijas, que previlegio no? nada mejor - se rió Vaughn - sé que estas de acuerdo conmigo

Y Elena explotó en llanto, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Como es que llegaron aca solo por una maldita cura? A quien se le ocurrió encontrar esta cura? ni ella sabia la respuesta de como había empezado todo esto, lo único que hacía era maldecir la cura...

Hasta que una voz se escuchó a través de la nada

- Elena, no tienes que sufrir más - era la voz de Damon que sonaba calmada a pesar de todo

- No, que estas diciendo? - Elena se quebró aún mas, apenas se podía entender lo que decía - lo voy a arreglar, voy a arreglar esta situación, te lo prometo

- No voy a dejar que tu hermano muera por mi, no te voy a torturar con esta situación...

Jeremy no decía nada, andaba en un estado de shock, estaba parado en un pie casi por inercia, tenía una mirada sombría y distante, era como si no estuviese ahí

- DAMON CALLATE! - chilló Elena - no digas mas estupideces, yo voy a arreglar esto, solo hay que tener paciencia

- Paciencia para decidir quieres decir - dijo Vaughn - lo siento Elena, no hay vuelta atrás...

- Por que estas haciendo todo esto? que quieres de nosotros? quieres la cura? - gritó Bonnie

- Es algo mucho mas complejo de lo que tu crees brujita

- No quiero más la cura, si la tienes tu, quedatela - dijo Elena - solo dejame por favor...

- Ya dije que no! - gritó Vaughn dejando a todos perplejos con su grito

Mientras tanto, Bonnie le mandaba mensajes de texto desesperadamente a Stefan, explicándole esta situación, era la unica esperanza que les quedaba, que Stefan llegara por sorpresa y asi poder distraer a Vaughn... y soltarlos

- Elena - dijo en un susurro Damon

- Damon por favor, no - decía Elena llorando

- Sólo quiero decirte algo... necesitas saber todo lo que siento por ti

- Eso ya lo sé - elena sentía como le caían las lagrimas a un ritmo inhumano - por favor...

- Después de Katherine nunca pensé que me volvería a enamorar de nuevo - interrumpió Damon - no sé como pasó, nunca quise enamorarme de ti, pero no lo pude controlar... En el momento en que me di cuenta, me jure a mi mismo que nunca te dejaría sola, a pesar de me odiabas en ese momento. De que siempre te protegería sin importar la situación.. espero a ver cumplido tus expectativas - sonrió Damon con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y con esa gota de humor que nunca se perdía en el, a pesar de estar en las peores de las situaciones

- Tu siempre has superado mis expectativas, Damon - lo miró Elena a los ojos llenos de lágrimas - yo nunca te odié. Quise, pero nunca fui capaz. Y de alguna forma, estuve enamorada de ti mucho antes de que lo asumiera, fui una tonta, yo te hice sufrir muchisimo

- No importa, Elena. Si no fuera por eso, no estaríamos donde estamos ahora, es justo lo que siempre he querido, ya no puedo pedir más

Elena supo exactamente a que quería llegar Damon mientras decía eso... El se había dado cuenta que los sentimientos de Elena eran reales, por fin después de todo lo que pasó con el sirebond, Damon decidió creer, creer que el amor que le tenía Elena era lo más real que el había vivido en toda su vida, humana y vampírica. Y también supo que se estaba rindiendo, que iba a ceder.

- Damon tu no puedes ceder, todavía nos queda esperanzas - le dijo Elena con un brillo en sus ojos, tratando de creerse ella misma lo que estaba diciendo

- Elena, no quiero que sufras mas. Mientras mas rapido todo esto, mejor - le devolvió la misma mirada que le había hecho ella

- Entonces al parecer, Damon a tomado la decisión por ti Elena - dijo Vaughn

Mientras Elena y Damon hablaban, Bonnie los escuchaba. Y se dió cuenta de el verdadero amor que se tenían, últimamente Bonnie pensaba que lo que Elena sentía por Damon era atracción y lujuria, pero no. Al darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar en silencio mientras visualizaba toda la situación con lujo de detalle... Derrepente a lo lejos captó a Stefan, estaba justo detrás de Vaughn, listo para hacer un movimiento, pero esperando la situación precisa para actuar. Caroline estaba al lado de el con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

- No, todavía no se ha tomado ninguna decisión... yo voy a morir - sorprendió Jeremy al hablar

Elena ya no soportaba más, los dos se querían sacrificar... Pero es que por qué no luchaban mas?

- Nadie va a morir! - gritó Elena desesperada - nadie va a morir, me escucharon? nadie va a hacer nada

- Elena, yo estoy listo para morir. Mucha gente a muerto a mi alrededor, esto no va a parar nunca - decía Jeremy con voz inexpresiva - necesito parar este sufrimiento

- Que dices badass? ya te dije ya que tienes asumido y aceptado el nombre de badass?! - se rió Damon mirándolo - tu no vas a morir hoy, me escuchaste? - ahora dirigió la mirada a Elena - Elena, escuchame... dile a Stefan que yo nunca lo odié, que también quise pero nunca fui capaz... Que a pesar de todo, el siempre va a ser mi hermano y siempre lo voy a querer, de todas formas envidio un poco su pelo - se rió timidamente - te vas quedar con el y tendrás una vida con el me escuchaste? seran felices juntos como los dos se lo merecen - hizo una pausa - y por ultimo Elena te amo, nunca lo olvides. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, tu salvaste mi humanidad, tu eres mi humanidad.

_Y entonces todo se volvió en camara lenta..._

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, quien creen que murió? Jeremy o Damon? o nadie? Ya lo veremos en el proximo capítulo, demasiado masoquista si sé.. pero no se preocupen esto no es el final jojo..

Para los que no hayan entendido, supuestamente este sería mi propio capitulo 4x15 de The Vampire Diaries


End file.
